1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat track assembly having a positive engagement latch.
2. Background Art
A vehicle seat track assembly is typically operative to allow forward and reward movement of an associated vehicle seat. Such a seat track assembly may include upper and lower tracks and a positive engagement latch for preventing relative movement of the tracks. An example of a positive engagement latch is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/995,241, which was published as Publication No. U.S. 2002/0079418 A1.